Deities and Domains
Selecting Domains Clerics must select two domains from the list of domains appropriate to their patron deity to be able to cast spells. The custom City of Arabel domains will not be available to you at creation unless you download the files here. [The files are optional, but by downloading and extracting the two files in the .rar to your Override folder, you gain 34 new customized domains that work on City of Arabel. 'This override will not work on other servers and may cause errors if you try to log into them, but this is easily corrected by removing the files domains.2da and feats.2da from your Override folder.] Faerûnian Pantheon (Major) *'Azuth:' Illusion, Knowledge, Magic, Law, Spells *'Bane: 'Evil, Destruction, Hatred, Law, Tyranny *'Chauntea: 'Animal, Earth, Good, Plant, Protection, Renewal *'Cyric:' Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Illusion, Trickery *'Eilistraee:' Chaos, Charm, Drow, Elf, Good, Moon, Portal *'Gond:' Craft, Earth, Fire, Knowledge, Metal, Planning *'Helm: 'Law, Planning, Protection, Strength *'Ilmater:' Good, Healing, Law, Strength, Suffering *'Kelemvor:' Fate, Law, Protection, Repose, Travel *'Kossuth:' Destruction, Fire, Renewal, Suffering *'Lathander:' Good, Nobility, Protection, Renewal, Strength, Sun *'Lolth:' Chaos, Drow, Evil, Darkness, Destruction, Spiders, Trickery *'Malar:' Animal, Chaos, Evil, Moon, Strength *'Mask:' Darkness, Evil, Luck, Trickery *'Mielikki:' Animal, Good, Plant, Travel *'Mystra: ' Good, Illusion, Knowledge Magic,, Rune, Spells *'Oghma:' Charm, Knowledge, Luck, Travel, Trickery *'Selûne: 'Chaos, Good, Moon, Protection, Travel *'Shar:' Cavern, Darkness, Evil, Knowledge *'Shaundakul:' Air, Chaos, Portal, Protection, Trade, Travel *'Silvanus:' Animal, Plant, Protection, Renewal, Water *'Sune:' Chaos, Charm, Good, Protection *'Talos:' Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Fire, Storm *'Tempus:' Chaos, Protection, Strength, War *'Torm:' Good, Healing, Law, Protection, Strength *'Tymora:' Chaos, Good, Luck, Protection, Travel *'Tyr: ' Good, Knowledge, Law, Retribution, War *'Umberlee:' Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Ocean, Storm, Water *'Uthgar: 'Animal, Chaos, Retribution, Strength, War *'Waukeen:' Knowledge, Protection, Travel, Trade Faerûnian Pantheon (Minor) *'Akadi: '''Air, Illusion, Travel, Trickery *'Auril:' Air, Evil, Storm, Water *'Beshaba:' Chaos, Evil, Fate, Luck, Trickery *'Clar Banda^:' Evil, Knowledge, Magic *'Deneir:' Good, Knowledge, Protection, Rune *'Eldath:' Family, Good, Plant, Protection, Water *'Finder Wyvernspur:' Chaos, Charm, Renewal, Reptilian *'Garagos:' Chaos, Destruction, Strength, War *'Gargauth:' Charm, Evil, Law, Trickery *'Grumbar:' Cavern, Earth, Metal, Time *'Gwaeron Windstrom:' Animal, Good, Knowledge, Plant, Travel *'Hoar:' Fate, Law, Retribution, Travel *'Istishia:' Destruction, Ocean, Storm, Travel, Water *'Jergal: Fate, Law, Repose, Rune, Suffering *'''Lliira: Chaos, Charm, Family, Good, Travel *'Loviatar:' Evil, Law, Retribution, Strength, Suffering *'Lurue:' Animal, Chaos, Good, Healing *'Milil:' Charm, Good, Knowledge, Nobility *'Morvys^:' Air, Knowledge, Mist, Trickery *'Nobanion:' Animal, Good, Law, Nobility *'Red Knight: 'Law, Nobility, Planning, War *'Savras:' Fate, Knowledge, Law, Magic, Spells *'Sharess:' Chaos, Charm, Good, Travel, Trickery *'Shiallia:' Animal, Good, Plant, Renewal *'Siamorphe:' Knowledge, Law, Nobility, Planning *'Talona:' Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Suffering *'Tiamat:' Evil, Law, Reptilian, Tyranny *'Ubtao: 'Planning, Plant, Protection, Reptilian *'Ulutiu:' Animal, Law, Ocean, Protection, Strength *'Valkur:' Air, Chaos, Good, Ocean, Protection *'Velsharoon:' Death, Evil, Magic, Undead Drow Pantheon *'Ghaunadaur:' Cavern, Chaos, Drow, Hatred, Ooze *'Kiaransalee:' Chaos, Drow, Evil, Retribution, Undead *'Selvetarm:' Chaos, Drow, Evil, Spider, War *'Vhaerun:' Chaos, Drow, Evil, Travel, Trickery Dwarven Pantheon *'Abbathor:' Dwarf, Evil, Luck, Trade, Trickery *'Berronar Truesilver:' Dwarf, Family, Good, Healing, Law, Protection *'Clangeddin Silverbeard:' Dwarf, Good, Law, Strength, War *'Deep Duerra: 'Dwarf, Evil, Law, Mentalism, War *'Dugmaren Brightmantle:' Chaos, Craft, Dwarf, Good, Knowledge, Rune *'Dumathoin: 'Cavern, Craft, Dwarf, Earth, Knowledge, Metal, Protection *'Gorm Gulthyn: 'Dwarf, Good, Law, Protection, War *'Haela Brightaxe:' Chaos, Dwarf, Good, Luck, War *'Laduguer:' Craft, Dwarf, Evil, Law, Magic, Metal, Protection *'Marthammor Duin:' Dwarf, Good, Protection, Travel *'Moradin:' Craft, Dwarf, Earth, Good, Law, Protection *'Sharindlar:' Chaos, Charm, Dwarf, Good, Healing, Moon *'Thard Harr: '''Animal, Chaos, Dwarf, Good, Plant *'Vergadain:' Dwarf, Luck, Trade, Trickery Elven Pantheon *'Aerdrie Faenya:' Air, Animal, Chaos, Elf, Good, Storm *'Angharradh: Chaos, Elf, Good, Knowledge, Plant, Protection, Renewal *'Corellon Larethian: 'Chaos, Elf, Good, Magic, Protection, War *'''Deep Sashelas: Chaos, Elf, Good, Knowledge, Ocean, Water *'Erevan Ilesere:' Chaos, Elf, Luck, Trickery *'Fenmarel Mestarine:' Animal, Chaos, Elf, Plant, Travel *'Hanali Celanil:' Chaos, Charm, Elf, Good, Magic, Protection *'Labelas Enoreth: 'Chaos, Elf, Good, Knowledge, Time *'Rillifane Rallathil: 'Chaos, Elf, Good, Plant, Protection *'Sehanine Moonbow:' Chaos, Elf, Good, Illusion, Knowledge, Moon, Travel *'Shevarash: 'Chaos, Elf, Retribution, War *'Solonor Thelandira: 'Chaos, Elf, Good, Plant, War Gnomish Pantheon *'Baervan Wildwanderer: ' Animal, Gnome, Good, Plant, Travel *'Baravar Cloakshadow:' Gnome, Good, Illusion, Protection, Trickery *'Callarduran Smoothhands:' Cavern, Craft, Earth, Gnome *'Flandal Steelskin:' Craft, Gnome, Good, Metal *'Gaerdal Ironhand:' Gnome, Good, Law, Protection, War *'Garl Glittergold:' Craft, Gnome, Good, Law, Protection, Trickery *'Segojan Earthcaller:' Cavern, Earth, Gnome, Good *'Urdlen: 'Chaos, Earth, Evil, Gnome, Hatred Halfling Pantheon *'Arvoreen:' Good, Halfling, Law, Protection, War *'Brandobaris: 'Halfling, Luck, Travel, Trickery *'Cyrrollalee: '''Family, Good, Halfling, Law *'Sheela Peryroyl:' Air, Charm, Halfling, Plant *'Urogalan: Earth, Halfling, Law, Protection, Repose *'''Yondalla: Family, Good, Halfling, Law, Protection Mulhorandi Pantheon *'Anhur:' Chaos, Good, Strength, Storm, War *'Geb: 'Cavern, Craft, Earth, Protection *'Hathor: '''Family, Fate, Good, Moon *'Horus-Re: ' Good, Law, Nobility, Retribution, Sun *'Isis:' Family, Good, Magic, Storm, Water *'Nephthys': Chaos, Good, Protection, Trade *'Osiris:' Good, Law, Plant, Repose, Retribution *'Sebek:' Animal, Evil, Reptilian, Water *'Set:' Air, Darkness, Evil, Hatred, Law, Magic, Reptilian *'Thoth: Craft, Knowledge, Magic, Rune, Spells Orcish Pantheon *'''Bahgtru: Chaos, Evil, Orc, Strength *'Gruumsh: 'Cavern, Chaos, Evil, Hatred, Orc, Strength, War *'Ilneval:' Destruction, Evil, Orc, Planning, War *'Luthic:' Cavern, Earth, Evil, Family, Healing, Orc *'Shargaas:' Chaos, Darkness, Evil, Orc, Trickery *'Yurtrus: '''Death, Destruction, Evil, Orc, Suffering Notes '^'''City of Arabel exclusive deities; may be given additional domains. The Craft, Family, Mentalism, Moon, and Ocean domains are not currently supported. Category:Deity Domains (setting specific)